I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for storing articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative container for receiving gift cards during special events and for long-term storage of additional keepsakes from the special event.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
During special events (including but not limited to weddings, anniversary parties, baptisms, birthday parties, bat mitzvahs, bar mitzvahs, wedding and/or baby showers), it has become increasingly common to use a box, receptacle, or container to receive gift cards brought by attendees. In this fashion, the gift cards brought by the attendees of the special event will be maintained in a convenient and tidy fashion within the box during the special event. During a wedding, for example, such a card-box may be located at the back of the church on a table so that the attendees may deposit their gift cards in the card-box on their way to their seat. In similar fashion, a card box may be located on a gift table, such as during a reception or party. The use of a card-box thus prevents the unsightly cluttering that would otherwise occur if the gift cards were simply placed in a pile on the table, as opposed to being deposited in a card-box.
To date, the boxes or receptacles employed for receiving gift cards at special events have suffered from various drawbacks. First, these prior art card-receptacles are typically of very poor quality and not terribly attractive. This is because, in practice, people typically overlook the need for such a card-box until the last minute and then end up using common containers, such as bowls, baskets, flowerpots, mail-boxes, and even bird-cages, to collect gift cards during special events. Another drawback is that, while the outside of such receptacles may be decorative in nature, the insides are rarely equipped in a decorative fashion such that attendees may find the xe2x80x9coverallxe2x80x9d appearance of the card-box to be unattractive. A further drawback exists in that these prior art receptacles only serve the single purpose of receiving gift cards during the special events. That is to say, they do not lend themselves for long-term storage of the gift cards, or other keepsakes from the special event. By way of example only, when the special event is a wedding, such keepsakes may include (but are not necessarily limited to) jewelry, garters, gift cards, certificates, and/or wedding cake topper from the wedding. One reason the prior art card-boxes do not lend themselves to long-term storage of such articles is that they are not equipped with any mechanism to protect the contents thereof from damage during transportation and/or storage. That is to say, the inside of such prior art card-boxes are typically unfurnished such that the keepsake articles disposed therein may impinge upon the walls thereof during transportation and become damaged. Another reason the prior art card-boxes do not lend themselves to long-term storage of keepsakes is (once again) because of their modest attractiveness, which typically relegates them to storage in attics, closets, or other places out of public viewing.
The present invention is directed at eliminating, or at least reducing, the foregoing drawbacks associated with the prior art.
In one broad aspect of the present invention, a container is provided comprising an article-receptacle and a lid member. The article-receptacle has at least one wall member extending from a bottom member defining an outside surface and an inside surface. The outside surface of the article-receptacle is equipped with a decorative covering. The inside surface of the article-receptacle being equipped with a decorative and protective covering such that the article-receptacle may be employed during special events to receive gift cards brought by attendees of the special event. The lid member has a decorative covering and is dimensioned to fit over the article-receptacle to selectively maintain the gift cards and other keepsake articles from the special event in a secure fashion therewithin.
In a further broad aspect of the present invention, a container is provided for storing keepsake articles from a special event. The container comprises an article-receiving member and a lid member. The article-receiving member has an outside surface and an inside surface, with the inside surface defining an article-receiving portion therein. The outside surface has a decorative appearance. The inside surface has a decorative and protective covering such that the article-receiving portion is attractive and serves to protect keepsake articles disposed therein during transportation. The lid member is for selectively covering the article-receiving member to selectively maintain the keepsake articles in a safe and protected condition within the article-receiving portion.
Still another broad aspect of the present invention involves a method of manufacturing a container for use in storing keepsake articles from a special event. The method includes the steps of (a) providing an article-receptacle having at least one wall member extending from a bottom member defining an outside surface and an inside surface; (b) equipping the outside surface of the article-receptacle with a decorative covering; (c) equipping the inside surface of the article-receptacle with a decorative and protective covering; (d) providing a lid member dimensioned to fit over the article-receptacle to selectively maintain keepsake articles from the special event in a secure fashion therewithin; and (e) equipping the lid member with a decorative covering.